Talk:List of Zombie Escape Servers (CS:GO)
Please add a validity reason for IP changes (mandatory) and if possible put your signature (optional). Currently Active CSGO Servers Currently active Zombie escape servers in CS:GO given the criteria being an average of 10 players as of 01/10/2019 (honestly should be more because you can hardly beat any hard maps with just 10, but this is just to prove to you people that you keep adding dead servers): *ZombiEden: 40 average players on main server alone, has 8 ze/zm servers total (Source: Gametracker ZombiEden Servers Page , ZombiEden SourceBans Servers Info Page ) *GFLClan: 51 average players (Source: Gametracker GFL Page ) *Mapeadores: 50 average players (Source: Gametracker Mapeadores Page ) *Possession: 34 average players (Source: Gametracker Possession Page ) *ZeddY^s: 30 average players (Source: Gametracker ZeddY^s Page ) *Mizapro: 29 average players (Source: Gametracker Mizapro Page ) *Net4All: 28 average players (Source: Gametracker Net4All Page ) *Gamers United Clan: 26 average players (Source: Gametracker Gamers United Clan Page ) *2UNLIMITED.RO:19 average players (Source: Gametracker 2UNLIMITED.RO Page ) *Revenant Server (RSS): 21 average players (Source: Gametracker RSS Page ) *Rise of the Walking Dead: 17 average players (Source: Gametracker Rise of the Walking Dead Page ) *JAZE: 16 average players (Source: Gametracker JAZE Page ) *Rage: 15 average players (Source: Gametracker Rage Page ) *ZOOOOOMBIE: 11 average players (Source: Gametracker ZOOOOOMBIE Page ) *GZ4: 30 average players (Source: Gametracker GZ4 page ) The only populated community not on this list is 93x, since they chose to remove their servers from gametracker. Any other server not on this list is dead. If you would all kindly stop messing with the main page and adding back dead servers now, that would be fantastic. October 1, 2019 :When I have more time to help with updating the whole page, I'm willing to look into the servers that are all offline/dead. We can then move those respectively in that section on the main page. You are free to arrange/move servers to offline if they are non-existant. The main issue I had with most (vandalised) edits is that they do not only make the whole page unfunctional, but people are completely changing the layout, which is supposed to remain the way it is right now. New servers being added MUST follow the make-up as it currently stands on the page. You can see how it is set up in the source code. Also, to stop vandalism, I have now permanently protected the page from unregistered edits, you will be forced to register to make changes to the page. 19:14, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Проверка сервера * EU Gamers United Clan -''' 95.172.92.196:27015 (побег зомби) 13:40, 19 сентября 2019 (UTC) Сервер ЕС, у которого есть активная база игроков и который не умер * SameTeem зомби сервер GameTracker Сайт SameTeem * Сервер CS: GO сообщества Plaguefest можно найти здесь, хотя и в настоящее время он находится в автономном режиме (но он скоро вернется): Список серверов Plaguefest - '''Joris Ceoen 17:02, 25 октября 2014 (UTC) ДОБАВЛЕНО *Ze.indungi.ro ZOmbie Escape CS GO 93.119.24.16 ДОБАВЛЕНО *SteamGamers Zombie Escape 74.91.116.98:27016 PingPongV1 ( разговор ) 21:13, 29 декабря 2014 (UTC) ** EU * .: Zombie4Ever.eu :. # ZOMBIE ESCAPE # FastDL Lhaas ( доклад ) 10:53, 15 марта 2015 (UTC) Lhaas *Другой Zombie Escape сервер 93.119.24.16 *'BR 'ZM BRASIL # 01 ZOMBIE MOD - 177.54.146.230:27015 *74.91.122.102:27015 или ze.csiservers.net SabreCSI ( выступление ) 03:06, 7 февраля 2018 (UTC) *C4.rs сообщество Форум , список серверов , ZE сервер на Gametracker 04:11 (GMT +1) - 04.04.2018 * S2G.MY Zombie Escape bahamut.s2g.my:27023 Gametracker страницу 16:26, 28 июля 2018 (UTC) VYRNACH *CS Source [https://www.gametracker.com/server_info/151.80.47.178:27015/ Zombie Escape ★ | ЗА ИМПЕРИЯ | ★ [ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ УДОВОЛЬСТВИЯ]' | v90' ] - 151.80.47.178:27015 *CS Source | Эшелон | Зомби-сервер || v34 ||! Teleme | Паника | - 46.174.48.45:27230 * █ GZ4 █ Zombie Infection CSGO [ZR|ZM|ZE !shop]' ' 37.230.137.124:27015 gametracker unloze CSGO Someone added this server and its IP to the list, which is OK... however, I cannot find the IP adress anywhere. Is this server upcoming or something? If so, we will keep it under the tag so people don't get confused. If the owners see this, please respond. 18:57, July 2, 2018 (UTC)